medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Maguro Kurokami
| image = Maguro Kurokami.jpg | alias = Checkmate Magician | age = 18 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Former Senior | class = Formerly Class 13 | affiliation = Ghost Babel True Flask Plan | position = Manager | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party | previous position = Flask Plan Supervisor | relatives = Medaka Kurokami (Younger Sister) Kujira Kurokami (Younger Sister) Kajiki Kurokami (Father) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) | abnormality = Analysis | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 25 }} Maguro Kurokami (黒神 真黒, Kurokami Maguro) is a former student of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name was Magician. He is currently the manager of Ghost Babel, Hakoniwa Academy's old school building. He is the older brother of Kujira Kurokami and Medaka Kurokami. Personality Maguro has a cheerful personality, especially when he sees his sister. He deeply loves Medaka, to the point that she is the only thing that keeps him sane. He also loves his younger sister Kujira as much as Medaka. He also is very perverted that he claims to be anywhere a girl is and take her eyes (not literally), panties, bra, and their heart. Despite these perversions he is highly perceptive of situations and can formulate countermeasures, like giving Kouki Akune the way to defeat Itami Koga. Appearance Maguro has waist-length purple hair and two ahoges on his head; very similar to Medaka's hair style. He had multiple stitchings and had some innards missing (his left kidney, 20% of his heart, 50% of his liver, 75% of his stomach, five arteries, and three veins) because the Flask Plan needed samples from him, the missing organs were healed by Misogi Kumagawa once he came to Hakoniwa Academy. These reductions to his health made him unable to attend school so he had to drop out. He wears a purple shirt, violet wristbands, and a cross around his neck. He also wears a pair of green pants with a matching belt that is decorated with a skull and crossbones. He has recently been seen wearing a jacket as well. History When younger, Maguro would spy on his sister Kujira with his youngest sister Medaka when Kujira would be having one of her temper tantrums. Maguro loved both his sisters equally, and would console Kujira after her rages. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, pages 13-14 As a child, Maguro was very normal, playing with Medaka a lot before he entered elementary school. Once he reached middle school however, his talents blossomed. While he couldn’t do much on his own, he was highly capable at producing people. At age thirteen, Maguro was already handling the Kurokami Group’s finances; it was he who turned the company into an international powerhouse. At some point during their time at Hakobune Middle School, Maguro told Zenkichi Hitoyoshi that he was too weak to remain by Medaka's side. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 26, pages 8-9 In actuality, Maguro awoke his Abnormality, while searching for Kujira, and enlarged the Kurokami Group to further that goal. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 15 Maguro enrolled in Hakoniwa Academy and joined the Flask Plan to continue searching for his sister. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 16 As a part of the Flask Plan, Maguro taught hidden weapon usage to Kei Munakata. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 16 However, Munakata demonstrated no aptitude with weaponry. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, page 1 When he couldn’t find Kujira however, Maguro left the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 16 Plot Flask Plan Arc At the Ghost Babel, Maguro puts aside a book he was reading and greets Medaka for the first time in a year. He promises that, because he loves her, he will return her to her heyday. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 25, page 19 Maguro welcomes Medaka to the Ghost Babel. He laments that she has only now come to visit him, even though he loves her so much. Maguro hugs Medaka, claiming he doesn’t care about their parents as long as he has his sister. This sends her into War God Mode. Medaka then punches Maguro into a wall. Maguro rises, and easily evaluates Medaka’s current physical condition, before remarking that Zenkichi is well trained in comparison. Hearing Medaka’s resolve, Maguro expresses his wish that she were that passionate about him. When Medaka asks about the Flask Plan, Maguro plays coy. He eventually admits that he was a part of the Flask Plan; as a trainer, creating geniuses is the ultimate game for him. He reveals his scars, stunning Medaka and Zenkichi. He goes on to say that he won’t tell Medaka anything about the Flask Plan, as he does not want her to experience what he did. He warns Medaka that, as a pervert, he will sexually harass her throughout the training, and asks if she still wants to go through with it. When Zenkichi asks Medaka how she will prepare in time, Maguro asks him why he is talking like he isn’t involved. Maguro asks Zenkichi to keep protecting his sister, and invites him to train as well. Maguro offers the pair two training courses. Option A will be hell, and won’t guarantee that they will get any stronger. Option B will put them to sleep, and then they will wake up stronger. Both pick Option A without hesitation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 26, pages 2-19 Maguro arrives at the Door of Rejection, typing in the correct code before passing through the ruins, recognizing Akune’s handiwork. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 1 As Medaka prepares to fight Munakata, Maguro stops her, only to be sent flying by a War God Mode punch. Recovering, he tells Medaka to stay in War God Mode to speed her recovery, and forbids her from fighting. He then greets Munakata, telling the younger boy that he is his favorite member of the Thirteen Party. He then suggests Zenkichi fight next, a prospect to which Zenkichi agrees. When Medaka tries to object, Maguro rebukes her, reminding her that Zenkichi managed to remain by her side for thirteen years. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, pages 14-18 Maguro comments that Zenkichi is as stubborn as Medaka, who replies that he is even more stubborn than she is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, page 5 Maguro watches as Zenkichi deflects Munakata’s swords, thinking to himself that this is Zenkichi’s final test to prove his worth as Medaka’s protector. Akune notices that Munakata is not very skilled in his use of his weapons; questioned about it, Maguro reveals that Munakata has no aptitude with weaponry. Medaka asks Maguro if he intentionally chose Munakata as Zenkichi’s opponent because he was an amateur with weapons, to which Maguro replies in the negative. When Munakata reveals a spiked staff, Maguro explains that it is actually a historical hidden weapon. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, pages 9-15 When Zenkichi manages to knock Munakata down, Maguro states that he should have finished the battle with that attack. As Munakata takes out two guns, Maguro tells Zenkichi it is time to show what he can do. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, page 18-19 Maguro explains Zenkichi’s style, Savate, and notes it is most suited for street fighting. After Akune comments that Zenkichi is Abnormal, Maguro corrects him, explaining that Zenkichi is a Normal. He goes on to state that Zenkichi is “Normal cool” in that he keeps trying no matter how many times he loses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, pages 6-9 He listens silently as Medaka declares that Zenkichi is the guy she likes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, page 11 Maguro reminds the others that even after being disarmed, Munakata is still a dangerous killer. With all his weapons gone, his speed increases drastically. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, pages 14-15 When Zenkichi drops Munakata with a kick to the head, Maguro states Zenkichi has won. He asks Medaka if she is upset for being the one protected. He is horrified when Zenkichi is impaled by Munakata. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, pages 18-20 Maguro is surprised to see Medaka drop to her knees. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 2 He turns away as she begins to sob. Maguro tells Akune and Kikaijima to take Medaka and leave, declaring he will take responsibility for the situation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, pages 5-6 He is startled to see Zenkichi rise to his feet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 8 He watches on as Medaka repeats Zenkichi’s name. He considers stopping Zenkichi, but hesitates. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, pages 10-12 He is surprised at the strength of Zenkichi’s stomp. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 14 As Zenkichi begins to fall, Maguro catches him, and congratulates him on a job well done. He stands by after Munakata is defeated. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, pages 18-19 Maguro stands beside Zenkichi as he talks with Munakata. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 1-3 When asked by Medaka if he knew of Munakata’s pacifism, it becomes clear the Maguro didn’t. Maguro bandages Zenkichi’s wounds. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 5-7 Maguro and the others move on to the third floor, a zoo. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 9-11 He points out to Zenkichi that the animals are behaving strangely; none of them are intimidated by Medaka. He states that the zoo is new to him, and that a Junior he does not know is most likely the floor’s boss. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 13-14 Maguro reports to Zenkichi that he checked the entire floor and couldn't find Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 39, page 1 Maguro appears behind Naze, lifting up her skirt and chiding her for jumping to conclusions in an experiment. He sidesteps Koga’s furious attack, and asks if it isn’t bad manners not to flip a cute girl’s skirt when meeting them. When Akune asks Maguro if he has come to help him, Maguro replies in the negative, telling Akune that everyone went ahead because they have faith in him, and Maguro just found him by accident. After listening to Naze, Maguro refutes her assessment of his motives. Putting his hair up in a ponytail, he declares that wherever there are girls wearing panties, he will be there. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, pages 16-19 Maguro introduces himself, disgusting Koga. When Naze asks if he isn’t interested in only his sister, Maguro tells her that he considers all girls (and boys still in elementary school) as his sisters. When Naze tells him she doesn’t wear a bra, Maguro falls over. As Akune helps him into a sitting position, he asks Naze for her name. Afterwards, he issues her a challenge: if she can’t prove herself his superior, she’ll have show him whether or not she is wearing a bra. Maguro then wishes Akune the best for round two. He refuses to fight, telling Akune that he isn’t the physical type, and that Akune had already met Maguro’s expectations in his final year of middle school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 1-6 When Koga locks Akune in a sleeper hold, Maguro concedes the first point to Naze, and removes his trousers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, page 8 After Akune dislocates Koga’s shoulder, Maguro asks Naze if she is not concerned for her friend. Watching Koga fix her shoulder, Maguro thinks to himself that the way Koga treats her body is overdoing it. After Naze removes her skirt, Maguro is amused. He then gives Akune a hint, asking the younger boy what his other options are aside from breaking bones and knocking out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 10-13 When Akune uses a four point pin on Koga, Maguro agrees that a pin is the right answer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, page 15 With Koga defeated, Maguro tells Naze she will never be greater than him. He then orders her to remove the bandages covering her face instead of her top. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 17-19 As Naze reveals her face, Maguro thinks to himself that the real fight starts now. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, page 21 Upon seeing Naze’s face, Maguro turns white. He tells her to put her skirt back on, and complies when she tells him to put his trousers back on first. As Naze and Koga prepare to leave, Maguro calls out to Naze, calling her Kujira Kurokami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, pages 5-8 He tells Naze how he has been searching for her for six years, and tells her that his only sisters are Medaka and Kujira. When Naze runs into his embrace, she stabs him with a syringe, causing Maguro to fall to his knees. Maguro thinks to himself on what she might have injected him with, and decides that if he is correct, he is in big trouble. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, pages 15-21 He is surprised when Medaka kicks through the wall of Naze’s lab. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 23 Only partially conscious, Maguro needs to be held up by Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, page 1 He explains to Akune that Medaka won’t hold back against even her sister, but to himself is stunned by how much Medaka has improved in such a short time. Maguro says nothing as Naze explains the “Normalize Liquid”. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, pages 4-6 He looks worried when Medaka injects herself with Naze’s syringe. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, pages 8-9 He begins to fade out even more after Medaka collapses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, pages 11-13 After Medaka collapses a second time, Maguro asks Naze what was in the second syringe. He is stunned when Medaka is revealed to have lost her memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, pages 16-19 Maguro looks on as Akune tries to talk with Medaka. He explains to Akune that it is surprisingly easy to tamper with memories, and to himself worries as to whether Medaka can really still fight if she has forgotten the event from thirteen years ago. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 2-5 A short while after, a defeated Maguro is seen slumped in a corner of the rubble. He asks Naze to release Medaka, but is horrified when he hears Naze’s plan to rewrite Medaka’s personality. When Koga jumps down to the sixth floor with Naze and Medaka, Maguro makes to follow, but is stopped by Akune before he can hurt himself. Maguro laments that he has now lost both Kujira and Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 7-12 Maguro watches on as Zenkichi and Akune argue. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 17 With the arrival of the Loser Team, Maguro asks Unzen if he joined the Flask Plan to bring it down. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 5 Maguro is startled when Zenkichi starts crying. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 7 At Unzen’s order, Maguro and the Student Council run for the stairs. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 18 The Student Council arrives at the twelfth floor. They are all surprised to see that the level appears to be an arcade, Maguro especially so. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 10-11 Maguro immediately recognizes that the figure on the ground is not Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 14 Maguro interrogates Mizou Yukuhashi, asking if Yukuhashi is really participating in the Flask Plan solely because of Oudo Miyakonojou. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 16 After listening to Yukuhashi, Maguro collapses due to the effects of Yukuhashi’s knockout gas. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 18 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 47, page 8 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 48, page 19 Maguro takes cover behind a pillar as the Student Council fights Oudo. At Oudo’s bidding, Maguro reveals that Oudo’s Abnormality allows him to control minds. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 49, pages 12-13 Maguro is shocked by the arrival of Medaka, now going by the moniker Medaka II. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 1 From behind the pillar, Maguro realizes that, rather than giving Medaka a new personality, Naze and Oudo have only put Medaka’s Abnormality in control of her. He wonders if the chairman is pleased, or if this was his plan all along. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, pages 6-7 Still hidden, Maguro calls out to his sister, telling her that she still holds her memories from thirteen years ago even if she thinks she has cast her old self away; as proof, she is crying. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, pages 15-17 Minus 13 Arc Flask Plan Revival Arc Abilities Abnormality Analysis: Maguro is a master analyst, trainer, and manager. Trivia *Maguro was voted the sixth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 297 votes. Quotes *(To Kouki Akune) "It doesn’t matter if they’re Normal or Abnormal. I steal four things from any girl who stands before me. Their eyes, their bra, their panties, and lastly, I steal their hearts! Even my perverseness is abnormal! I am the supervisor of the former Hakoniwa Academy main building, Kurokami Maguro! I’d love to get to know you inside and out!" Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 1-2 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal